


A Proper Gentleman

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, F/M, I pulled this out of my ass, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, also i didnt proof read shit lmaoooooo, also ive never really wrote too much smut so, be gentle lmao, like a tiny bit of blood play i guess?? idk if youd consider it such, this is self indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your friend invited you to a shitty party, and you tagged along to avoid guilt and gorge yourself on shitty party snacks. After a boring night surrounded by drunks, your friend leaves with tail in tow, marking your cue to leave. Before you get the chance, though, you run into an attractive stranger who shares some of your favorite bad habits. He helps to salvage your night by showing you upstairs and extending his finest manners.





	A Proper Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> ive been really fucking sexually frustrated so i finally wrote some proper smut
> 
> this is a really fucking self indulgent one shot i wrote in one sitting, and like didnt even read it over proper, so lmao sorry if it aint top
> 
> id love to hear what you think, tho

“This party is horse shit,” you drawled to yourself, cringing at the scratching sound the rough brick produced against your jacket. The October cold made your breath visible in what looked like smoke, and you only wished it was. You already asked around, though; none of the assholes inside had anything worth your time.

 

You clasped your phone tightly in your palm as you held your hands in your pockets to ward off some of the autumn bite in the air. It vibrated angrily, doing nothing to sooth the gritty nerves the crowded party was giving you. You cursed under your breath at who ever decided to bother your brooding, feeling a little bad upon seeing the name on the screen. Nate had apparently sent you a few texts already that you hadn’t noticed. He invited you, being friendly and trying to draw you into a social situation, and also hoping for a ride. All it took was the promise of free food and a pleading face for you to oblige.

 

Three texts asking about your whereabouts preceded a longer one that you had to unlock your phone to read.

 

**Nate:**

where are you?

**Nate:**

whered you go???

**Nate:**

are you still here?

 

The texts had been sent about five minutes apart each, the most recent of the three having been sent about an hour ago. It was about the time you slipped away to sulk. Upon arrival Nate attached himself to the side of some guy that he’d been flirting with lately. You recognized the cowboy hat from the stories. You weren’t bitter about him leaving you, wishing him all the best on his quest for dick, but damn if you weren’t bored at a party surrounded by strangers, drunks, and drunk strangers.

 

**Nate:**

hey dont worry about driving me home, im gonna hitch a ride to jesses

 

You smirked at the very obvious knowledge of how he’d be spending the rest of his evening.

 

**You:**

best of luck, my dude ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

A sigh ripped its way through you as you pocketed your phone again. Well, no point in staying any longer. Your only reason for attending this shitty little gathering was for your friend and stomach's sake, and now that your friend was off to enjoy his night to the fullest, and you were ready to puke at the pressure of cheese dip and soda in your stomach, it was time to leave.

 

Just as you pushed yourself off the brick of the house’s exterior, the back door opened to let another straggler find air in the musty, dank backyard. The large frame blocked the light from the kitchen inside, casting a shadow over the already dark outside. They slammed the backdoor with a huff and pulled a cigarette and lighter out of the pocket of their dark hoodie. “Fucking jackasses,” they grumbled as they placed it in their mouth and struggled to light it against the cold fall wind.

 

“Uh, excuse me…” you mumbled to let the stranger know you were there.

 

His presence was much larger than yours as he turned to you. You could see minor surprise in the shadows cast on his sharp features from the light leaking out the windows. “Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t see you there,” he said more clearly, his deep voice washing over you and causing you to blush.

 

“You’re fine,” you assured meekly, rubbing the back of your neck. You suddenly felt very shy in the presence of this man, who was very attractive from what you could make out in the dark. Trim, black facial hair, clear, dark skin, large frame, deep voice… Your face quickly heated up.

 

He smirked at you. “You had to get outta there, too, huh?” He asked, readily making conversation with a fresh face that stood apart from the bumbling party goers inside.

 

You smiled and nervously indulged his invitation for acquaintance. “Yeah, way too loud in there for my liking…”

 

“Tell me about it. I had three different douchebags try to start a fight just cause they could tell I’d drag their asses,” he lamented to the night as he finally was able to light his cigarette and take a drag. “Stupid kids need to learn their place if they wanna get boozed up like that.”

 

As he exhaled a heavy breath of smoke you could immediately smell that it was not tobacco. You smirked at him this time. “Yeah, I don’t really drink…” He looked at you with a cocked brow, silently inquiring what would be there for you at such a trashy party, then. “I have other vices that seem not to be so readily shared here…”

 

He grinned at your statement, quickly figuring your meaning. “Is that so?” He took a long drag from the joint in between his plush lips, obviously showing off. He made a show of exhaling the copious amounts of smoke from his nose. “It’s never fun feeling so excluded.” He glanced at you from the corner of his eyes. “Maybe you and I should get out of here; go in search of some more… suited fun.”

 

You began wringing your gloved hands together nervously, slightly shocked that he’d offer. Sure, the conversation was leading to that conclusion, but you had never done something like this and were unfamiliar with the causal offer that implied so much more. Should you take him up? You didn’t even know his name, and your overly cautious mind was screaming about the possibilities of bad weed or something laced in his supply. Who knew what such an imposing stranger could do to take advantage of you. You, a weak little nerd that tagged along with your friend to a party due only to guilt and free food, and him, a large and imposing man that seemed to know his way around a few drunken brawls and shady parties. It was terrifying and exciting. You grinned like a fool and nodded too enthusiastically to seem cool.

 

He smiled wide at you, quickly noticing your unfamiliarity with the situation. “Cool. I’m friends with the host; I’m sure he won’t mind if we borrow his guest room…” He pinched off the flame of his joint and pocketed it before gently grabbing your hand to pull you inside. He was surprisingly gentlemanly, as weird as it was to describe him as such given the context.

 

He guided you gracefully through the alcoholic fumes and laughter inside. Most of the inebriated couples pairing off to grind unashamed against the walls ignored the two of you readily, while some of the still roudier men shrunk away at the sight of the man ahead of you. The fear he so easily struck in the normally over boisterous party goers was admittedly very hot.

 

At the bottom of the stairs to the second floor was a group of men laughing over plastic cups of booze. In their center was the host, a popular jock from the area. Blonde, traditionally attractive, and generally easy to get along with, he attracted the attention of all peers. Those who didn’t want into his too tightly fitting pants wanted the status of being his friend and the freely flowing alcohol that came from his fat wallet. He seemed nice enough, but also like a real bougie prick, so you’d always kept your distance.

 

“Hey, Jack,” your guide said, laying a friendly hand on his shoulder. At the attention of the gracious host, your friend mumbled something about borrowing the upstairs guest room. The blonde man glanced at you hiding behind him, clutching to his dark hoodie and smirked knowingly. He smiled wide at the man in front of you and told him to have fun, and not worry about any disturbances.

 

A quiet, nervous giggle racked through you as the man led you up the stairs confidently. He glanced back at you with mirth in his eyes as he walked a few doors down and opened one of the closed ones. Inside was a rather generic, plain looking guest room. Clean, neutral sheets and sparse furniture did well to portray the needlessness of the room. “Sit down for a second; I’ve got something a little nicer than an old joint laying around here somewhere.”

 

You sat carefully on the cushy mattress, taking in your surroundings. You looked to your friend searching through a closet, obviously a frequent guest to the home. “So…” you started. “May I have the name of my kind savior?”

 

“Savior?” he questioned. You could hear the playful smirk in his voice despite only being able to see his hunched over frame rummage through the dark closet.

 

“From that lame ass party. I was about to leave anyway, but I’m hoping you might be able to show me a little bit of a good time for all my trouble here…” you said, finding bravery that you weren’t completely aware that you had.

 

He rose from the closet with an intricately blown bong and generous bag of weed in his hands. He approached the bed but sat in front of it on the floor. “Gabriel,” he smiled at you, bursting with suave charm that made your stomach do flips. “And may I ask the name of this so distressed damsel?”

 

You laughed and told him your name as you looked down and watched him pack the bowl of the fancy apparatus. “That’s a real pinky out piece of equipment you got there.” He laughed at your odd way of pointing it out. “Too good soda cans and paper towel rolls, huh?”   
  
He laughed again at your comment, letting his head fall back as the hearty sound rolled from his chest and enveloped you. “I’m not some greasy little high schooler scavenging from my older sister’s scraps anymore.”

 

You snorted in understanding. It’d been awhile since you’d been so desperate, either, but then again you partook in this habit a little more than the average social smoker. Most people who even bothered to smoke at partiers regarded the activity as just an extra level of taboo to drinking. Something to do just to say you do and seem cooler than the guy next to you. By your age, most people either smoked for show or to avoid the funny farm, like you. For that reason you tended not to smoke with others, people like you usually opting only to share the experience with close friends anyway. You really took a chance by joining the virtual stranger in fron of you, but he seemed like your kind of guy, luckily.

 

He held the the bong in your direction, gesturing for you to lean down and let him light it for you. “After you,” he drawled playfully.

 

“What a gentleman,” you replied, holding your hair out of your face as you leaned down and waited for him to light the bowl. Not only was he sharing his supply without asking for repayment (at least just yet), but he had given you the first hit after going to the trouble of preparing it. He must have really been aiming for something more than a couple hits with someone to remain a stranger.

 

“Of course,” he mumbled as the water bubbled inside the carefully crafted glass. “Anything for a lovely lady like yourself,” he finished as you leaned away and held the burning smoke in your lungs as long as you could manage. His words made you giggle a bit, expelling the smoke and causing you to cough as daintily as you could manage.

 

You watched with hooded eyes as he took his turn, slowly taking a very greedy hit. You could feel your head growing light, immediately picking up to the strength of the strain he provided. He looked at you as he exhaled, blowing some of the smoke in your direction. You giggle again as the smoke curled around you playfully in the low light of the room. You were already beginning to feel extremely at peace with the unfamiliar situation.

 

He gestured the bong back at you as he finished and you silently took up the offer, again letting him light and pull the stem on your behalf. The second hit was a little rougher on your throat, so you had to exhale and allow yourself to cough much sooner than last time. You fell into a giggling fit as you looked at his handsome face observe you.

 

“Aren’t you the little lightweight?” he teased.

 

You shoved at his shoulder playfully, keeping your hand planted on the soft material of his hoodie after blissfully rediscovering the material. “Maybe…” you sang. You leaned close to his face, having lost all of your nerves and subsequent shame. “Is that a problem?”   
  


“Of course not,” he said. “I wish it took less on my part. I’d save a lot of money that way,” he laughed as he took another large hit. As he pulled his lips away from the glass, he turned his face back to you and leaned in close, mere inches you. He blew slowly out over your face, leaning in just a fraction more to brush his lips against yours.

 

He was instantly intoxicating. His lips were warmer than the sun and smoother than silk; you immediately crushed yourself against him without shame. You began to slide from the edge of the bed and into his lap, breathing in the smoke from his lips and letting your hands wrap around his neck. He leaned back to accommodate you in his lap and steadied you via your waste.

 

The kiss built quickly, not caring about the sloppiness of the passion. “My, my, aren’t we eager?” he teased in a low voice as you had to pull back for air. He tenderly moved his attention to your neck, each moment of contact sending waves of unadulterated bliss through you. Started at the skin of your neck, sparks of fire jumped through your immediately pooling in your groin. Despite the simplicity of the action, you were already moaning in the arms of this man that you’d just met.

 

He bit down cruelly at the junction of your neck and shoulder, eliciting a pathetic whimper from your shameless lips. If this start was any indication of what was to come, the party goers downstairs were sure to know of the activities you were taking part in above them.

 

You ran your hands desperately over his back and shoulders, simply reveling in the textures of his clothing. The simple feeling of the worn cloth under your fingertips captivated you. Only when his fingers danced up under both your jacket and shirt to feel your bare skin did you desire more. You moaned as his hot, calloused hands ran over your sensitive skin. Jealous of his access, you shoved your hands under his thick hoodie, moaning again at the feeling of his toned muscles.

 

He chuckled as he forced your hands away to get you out of your layers of fall clothing. You cared little as he chucked aside your jacket, quickly showing similar disregard for your shirt and bra. He bit his lip as he observed what he could of your naked torso before you leaned against him to rub your exposed skin against the fabric of his clothes. You moaned like a whore in heat at the feeling of the rough hoodie against your chest and nipples, the abrasive feeling sending your head spinning.

 

He sat relatively still for a moment to allow you to shamelessly rut against him with your entire body. Your grinding hips and rolling chest were driving him crazy, however, so he pushed you away slightly to rid himself of his upper clothing as well. You nearly lost your jaw at the sight of his muscular torso, covered in scars and body hair. Your fingers were quick to map out the feeling of each dip and curve of his body. He crashed your lips back together as he took handfuls of your chest, kneading the flesh and tweaking your nipples meanly. His laugh set your mind on fire as he chuckled darkly at your whimpering protests. He took your meek “reluctance” as an opportunity to snake his tongue into your mouth and taste the smoke still lingering.

 

On him you could taste a hint of some sort of booze under the smoke, unsure of what it was due to your unfamiliarity with the world of alcohol. It was bitter and normally would have repulsed you, but on his mouth it tasted sinful and heavenly all at the same time. A thin string of saliva shined in the low light between your lips as he pulled away. You moaned again loudly, grinding aggressively down onto his lap. You could feel him already growing large against your ass and bitched like a child, bouncing against him and wordlessly begging. He looked down at your flushed face through hooded eyes and laughed darkly. “Such an eager little slut…” he muttered, the cruel words lighting fire in your veins.

 

He hooked his large arms under your thighs and stood with your in his hold in one swift motion. You yelped as you were easily elevated and thrown against the mattress behind you. The world spun as you bounced against the protesting springs. You only had a moment to crawl up slightly and prop yourself on your elbows before Gabriel was ripping away at your shoes and jeans. In seconds you were in nothing but your panties staring up at the dark, hungry eyes of the man standing over you. You shyly rubbed your thighs together as he shamelessly fucked you with his eyes. Lingering smoke curled in the dark around his large stature, making him seem otherworldly as he began crawling over you. “Oh, hell no,” he panted out harshly as he forced your legs apart with no remorse. “No shying away from me now…” He ripped away your panties from your already soaked nethers. You shuddered at the cold of the air against your sensitive skin and the hunger in his stare. He ran his middle finger roughly up and down your folds, his face mere inches away. You whimpered as his breath puffed across such intimate parts of your anatomy. “I’m going to eat you alive,” he groaned.

 

You screamed and shoved your hands into his thick, curly hair as he began eating you like a man starved. He was rough and fast as he lapped at you, sucking hard on your clit and moving his fingers to your entrance. His middle finger slipped in fast and easy, and he immediately began finger fucking you without mercy. You chanted profanities to the night as he added another finger, and not but a moment later another. He had barely just begun, but with three fingers pounding at your over sensitive flesh and his hot mouth sucking roughly on yout clit you were already curling your toes and losing your grasp on the English language. It didn’t take you long to reach a peak, screaming your new friend’s name for every asshole downstairs to hear.

 

He pulled away with a triumphant grin, wiping at the juiced accumulated on his face with the back of his hand. You were laying boneless, panting and staring at the ceiling, trying to recover from the assault you’d just been through. He was moving too fast for your hazy mind to keep up with as he crawled over you and began attacking your mouth again. You could taste yourself on him, and he moaned into your mouth as he began rutting his still clothed hips against your thigh. He wasted no time pulling out his length giving himself a few pumps to relieve some of the torturous pressure that had built. He pulled away once more and towered over you, giving you a proper view of his length. You groaned out loud at the sight of the thick member, long and pierced down the underside.

 

He stroked himself as he stared down at you with a smirk and intense eyes. His teasing was already lighting another flame within you, already craving more after the quick intensity ravaged you so recently. You spread your thighs just a fraction to invite him forward, and he didn’t have to be told twice. He placed a palm on each of your inner thighs and spread you wide as he leaned down between your legs. He lined his member with your dripping cunt and rubbed himself against your slick. The friction of his heavy cock against your abused sex erased every coherent thought left in your drug addled mind.

 

He leaned down next to your ear and whispered, “Is this what you want?” You held desperately onto his shoulders to keep him close as you whimpered and nodded frantically. “You want me to fuck you senseless, claim your ass for my own?” You bit your lip and moaned impatiently, nodding again. “You’re mine now, sweetheart. No one can fuck you like me, and nobody fucking will.” Your rolled your hips against him, begging him to take you without words. “If anybody else looks at you I’ll rip their fucking throat out,” he growled, and you moaned as the words shot straight to your core. “Say it, say you're mine,” he commanded.

 

Unsure of where the sudden possessiveness came from in the heart of such a new acquaintance, you didn’t care. The aggressive threats drove you crazy, and you were completely ready to be at the mercy of this possibly, and hopefully dangerous man above you. “Yes! Oh, God, yes! I’m yours, fuck me raw!” you panted out desperately.

 

He growled and bit your neck hard enough to draw blood as he thrust fully into you. You screamed as tears accumulated in the corners of your eyes. You clawed at his back and could feel blood rising beneath your nails in parallel to the fluid he drew with his teeth. He was immediately brutal with his pace, pushing the poor bedframe to its limits. You couldn’t keep up with all the intense pleasure bursting throughout your body. He was biting and kissing across your neck, jaw, and shoulder. His thick cock was pounding roughly against your aching core without abandon. He smelled like the smoke of marijuana and crisp flames in a fall wind. He was growling low and deep in your ear, chanting filthy words about his possession over you and your body.

 

One his hands moved from their brutal grip of your thigh to rub relentlessly at your clit. You screamed shamelessly, drool making a mess of your face as you looked to the sky to chant your broken prayers. You’d lost most semblances of language already, left with animalistic groans and the occasional expletive as you were lost the waves of completely sinful euphoria. You second orgasm was explosive, ripping through you with the unbridled force. You clung to the wild animal on top of you and screamed his name, toes curling, eyes rolling into the back of your head.

 

He fucked you mercilessly through your orgasm, yelling your name as he quickly approached his peak as well. You were shaking violently with potent aftershocks as he sheathed himself with a groaned and emptied himself without permission on inside of you. His hot seed shot inside you and filled you to the brim, causing you to moan at the sensation. He fell heavy on top of you as he panted down from his high.

 

The edges of your vision flickered as you drooled like a fool onto the sheets that did not belong to you. In the back of your mind you registered a concerned voice asking if you were okay as you began to slip into a much needed sleep.

  
  
  


You woke up slowly, reluctant to let go the the shreds of sleep that you clung to. After realizing you could no longer opt to ignore your consciousness, you moved to sit up, only to immediately regret your actions. Pain shot through various parts of your body as you moved out of the cocoon of blankets you surrounded yourself during your sleep. You opened your eyes to an unfamiliar room, and after a moment of groggy confusion you began to panic. “ _ Fuck,”  _ you exclaimed quietly. Next to you, you heard a chuckle and looked over to see the face of what you swore at the moment must have been an angel.

 

Your face flushed as you looked into the hooded eyes of Gabriel next to you. He wore a sleepy, satisfied grin as he leaned against his palm, lounging casually next to you. “You kinda scared me, there,” he admitted, the tiredness in his voice making your heart race. “But I have to say, I can’t help but be flattered.”

 

“I- uh…” you stuttered, mortified without the drugs to imbue you with confidence. He cocked his head to the side, waiting to see if you had anything to say. His lazy grin and messy hair made you blush. God he was attractive; how did you manage to get into his pants again? “I… had fun…” you tried with a spark of bravery.

 

He threw his head back and laughed, making your chest do all sorts of strange maneuvers. “So it seems!” After regaining his composure, he looked at you with mischievous eyes. “I had a wonderful time myself,” he said as he flicked his gaze over you. You suddenly grew self conscious despite the events of last night and drew the covers closer. He smirked. “I’d love to do something like that again…” He paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Or maybe something a little… tamer. I’d hate to pace this poorly and not see all you have to offer.”

 

You giggled a bit, reflecting on the odd order of events this courtship seemed to be taking. Still, you enjoyed the odd course so far. “That sounds lovely,” you replied. “But don’t expect to be getting the first hit any time soon with me around.”

 

He grinned. “Of course not! Let nobody call Gabriel Reyes anything but a gentleman…”


End file.
